Camino a la Crisis SnowBarry
by Ivan72
Summary: Historia de Snowbarry, ubicada después del 1x23. Cisco descubre que Ronnie no murió, sino que fue transportado a otro universo. Barry intentará rescatarlo con la ayuda de Harrison Wells de Earth-2, mientrastrata de mantener una relacion con la doctora Snow.


Los personajes son propiedad de Cw y no me pertenecen.

Si dejan Reviews, se los agradecería :D

Al decidir hacer su trabajo como Flash solo, Barry no estaba muy seguro de la razón para que esto fuese así. Tal vez, creyó que ya nada se le podía enseñar, o tal vez, aún no estaba listo para aceptar ante todos que de alguna manera, él falló. No estaba listo para aceptar, que el era la razón de la infelicidad de Caitlin. A pesar de que se preocupaba mucho por todos los miembros del "Team Flash" su preocupación por ella era distinta. Más grande. Jamás supo porque, ni llegó a creer que se estaba enamorando de ella. Pero no fue hasta que estaba casándose con Raymond, no fue hasta que su estómago se revolvió por una sensación que reconoció al instante, que se dió cuenta de que la amaba.

Por eso, fue muy difícil para el pedirle que se aleje, junto a los otros, y lo dejaran trabajar solo. Pero había algo que Barry no sabía. De alguna manera, ella también lo amaba. Pero no podía o quería aceptarlo, ya que a su parecer, el no sentía lo mismo. Que equivocados estaban, ambos.

Ese día Barry no estaba más animado que de costumbre al despertar, los últimos días de su vida habían estado un tanto apagados y este no era a excepción. Le faltaba ese algo en su vida que lo hacía felíz. Ese alguien. Inmediatamente después de levantarse, cepilló sus dientes, se vistió y preparó su desayuno a super-velocidad, pero sin su sonrisa característica. **—Hoy será un largo día. —** Dijo antes de salir a la estación de policía de Central City, mientras corría a toda velocidad.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, la doctora Snow se levantaba de la cama totalmente despeinada y fatigada por la noche anterior. No acostumbraba a beber, y mucho menos sola, pero tanto su humor como esa noche lo ameritaban, al no estar acostumbrada al alcohol, su resaca era fuerte y estaba segura de que sería duradera. Se levantó de la cama como pudo, no podía faltar a su trabajo en Mercury Labs, el cual le gustaba, pero no le daba la misma sensación que el tiempo que pasaba en Star Labs con sus amigos. Con Barry. Cepilló sus dientes, y miró la hora, se le hacía tarde. Ya desayunaría algo en el camino pensó. Subió a su auto y salió a trabajar a toda velocidad. Cuando iba casi a mitad de camino, sintió una gran brisa pasar por al lado suyo, mientras veía los destellos amarillos y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera justo allí, porque pudo notar como Barry la miraba con cierta tristeza en su mirada, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero a diferencia de él no poseía super-velocidad. **—Barry... —** Pronunció más para sí misma, ya que estaba segura de que él no podría escucharla.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad para el Héroe de Central City y la doctora de Mercury Labs. Hasta que Barry decidió aparecerse en Mercury Labs, en la oficina de Caitlin. La observó desde la puerta un segundo, aún meditando a súper-velocidad si debía estar ahí, cuando ella volteó a verlo. Un rejunte de emociones se hizo presente en sus ojos, al tiempo que sonreía por menos de un segundo mientras levantaba ambas cejas entre emocionada y sorprendida.

— **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —** Preguntó rápidamente al rubio, el cual se notaba nervioso.

— **Lo siento... Debí llamar o algo ... Solo... Quería verte... —** Pronunció mientras hacía señas sin sentido con sus manos, probando que estaba nervioso.

— **Ha pasado un tiempo... —** Replicó Snow.

— **Sí, Cisco me dijo que te vió en la conmemoración del día de Flash. —** Dijo el forense, tratando de no referirse a eso. **—Me sorprendió. —** Continuó. **—Tú, mas que nadie sabe que no fuí el héroe ese día. —**

— **Claro que lo fuiste. —** Admitió inmediatamente ella.

— **No. —** Su voz denotaba cierta tristeza, había perdido todo rastro de alegría. **—Cait, Ronnie murió salvándome. Yo debí salvarlo a el... Y lo siento mucho. —**

La chica negó levemente con la cabeza ante estas palabras. **—Barry, sé que hiciste todo lo que pudiste. No fue tu culpa, y no te culpo por la muerte de Ronnie. —** Parecía a punto de romper en llanto. **—Me culpo a mí misma. —**

Barry la miró sin entender absolutamente nada. **—¿Por qué? —**

Resignada, le respondió. **—Cuando Ronnie se convirtió en Firestorm la primera vez, me pidió que dejáramos Central City, y fuéramos a cualquier lugar donde pudiéramos tener una vida normal. —** Miró hacia un lado, avergonzada de lo que estaba a punto de decir. **—Y dije que no. No podía dejar Star Labs, al Doctor Wells... No podía dejarte a tí Barry. —Estar en Star Labs me recuerda eso cada día. —** Concluyó.

El chico dio se acercó dos pasos, decidido, tocó su mejilla suavemente e hizo que levantara un poco su cabeza, buscando sus ojos, lo que sorprendió a Caitlin. **—Entonces déjame ayudarte, Cait. Déjame ayudarte a estar mejor. Sé que no soy Ronnie, y que tal vez no estés lista, pero solo quiero verte felíz de nuevo. —** Ni siquiera sabía porque decía todo eso. No era lo correcto, pero era o que su corazón le decía que hiciese.

— **Barry, yo... —** Pero ella no pudo terminar de hablar. Menos de un segundo después de que dijera su nombre, Barry la besó. Ella dudó, pero ínfimamente, porque correspondió al beso casi un instante después. Fue un beso largo, apasionado, como si ambos lo usaran para decirse todo lo que deberían haberse dicho hace mucho tiempo. Lentamente fueron separando sus bocas, para juntar sus frentes de manera suave, y quedarse ahí, sonriendo.

Como no podía ser de otra manera la magia del momento fue rota por un mensaje de Cisco. _"Reunión en Star Labs, es importante."._ Ambos se miraron confundidos, y sin lugar a ningún tipo de titubeo o algo similar, Barry tomó a Caitlin en sus brazos y la llevó corriendo junto a el a Star Labs, sin pensar en que eso podría generar preguntas. Tardó menos de un segundo hasta allí y cuando llegó notó que unos confundidos Joe y Cisco lo miraban extrañados, solo entonces recordó que traía a Caitlin en sus brazos, la cua se sostenía con ambos brazos de su cuello, y ya bastante sonrojados los dos, se separaron.

— **¿Se puede saber que acaba de pasar?** **—** Preguntó Cisco, mientras Joe soltaba una pequeña carcajada. **—** **Está bien. Luego nos cuentan la razón de porque vinieron juntos. Hay algo importante que debemos decirles** **—** **Creo que Ronnie podría estar vivo.**


End file.
